Jolt's Journey
by Deadshot112
Summary: Yay?
1. Chapter 1

Jolt

⌠Dear Diary,  
Another day on the streets with nothing to eat. People walk by and just stare at me. They don't offer me food, or shelter. But there is one guy, he's always watching me, I'm really starting to get scared now. It's getting close to winter and it's becoming very cold. I wish I had my blanky with me. Better yet; I wish I had Mommy and Daddy.■

Year 2008, September 3rd

It was a cold afternoon, but pretty warm inside and under Jolts blankets. The alarm next to her bed on the nightstand suddenly buzzed loudly. Her eyes snap open and she screams before backing away from the alarm clock and to the other end of the bed. When she looks up at the clock, she sighed and blushed a bit from yet again fleeing from the harmless clock.  
⌠Why does this always happen to me?■ She sighs as she crawls over to the alarm clock and hits the 'Off' button. When she read the time on the clock her eyes widened. The clock read 8:13.  
⌠Crap! I'm late for school!■ She yells as she jumps out of bed. She stops and grins a bit before her feet suddenly charged and emitted with an electrical energy, Then she blasts out of her room, into the living room and grabbing her book bag, then into the kitchen where she sat down or breakfast. She looked up at her mother, Joleen, Who was at the fridge gathering supplies for her and her husbands own brekfast.  
⌠You're late for school again sweetie, you've really gotta start waking up earlier.■ She calmly says as she exits the fridge and sets all the supplies on the counter.  
⌠Yes Mommy I know! I'm sorry! It's that damned alarm clock!■ She exclaims as she quickly tries to shove her breakfast down her throat.  
⌠What did I say about that cursing!?■ Yelled her father, Jax, who was just on the other side of the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice. Jolt covers her mouth, wishing she hadn't sworn.  
⌠Sorry Daddy...■ She apologizes before removing her hand and shoving the last piece of bacon into her mouth.  
⌠Yeah you better be sorry, you've been swearing all week and you need to stop.■ He growls as he sits at the table, taking a sip of the drink in his hand before setting it down and staring at Jolt.  
⌠Oh hun relax, what do you expect with all those children at school that do it much more than she does?■ Joleen says, coming to Jolts rescue.  
⌠Well, yeah I guess you have a point, but I at least want her to try and stop.■ ⌠I am Daddy, really.■ She says quietly. Her father sighs and reaches over the table to rub her head.  
⌠It's alright sweetie, Now, off to school before you get in trouble again.■ He says with a bright smile before removing his hand from her head. Jolt smiles and giggles before getting out of her seat.  
⌠Ok Daddy! By Mommy!■ ⌠Bye sweetie! Love you!■ She yells back at her as Jolt powers up again and zooms out of the house, and off to school. Jolt pants heavily as she zooms to school. Not knowing, that this would be the last day she would ever see her parents again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jolt

Jolt had finally gotten to the school and stands at the door. Looking at it nervously.  
⌠Do I REALLY have to go in there again?■ She thought to herself with a sigh. She slowly reaches her arm and hand out and grabs the door handle and pulling the door open. Then slowly stepping inside and looking around. When she was sure the coast was clear, she started forward and took a left down a hallway. Her eyes widened and she screams as bucket of water splashes onto her and a bunch of dust and dirt wash over her, coating her entire body with gunk.  
She stares down at herself with a shocked look before looking up and seeing Cuddles.  
⌠Late for school again I see huh, Jolt? Too bad, it just gives me another chance to totally embarrass you like Flaky.■ He laughs as he leans against the wall. Jolt looked at him and tear started to swell up in her eyes. She had been perfectly clean for this day, since it was Picture Day, and Cuddles had just ruined it for her.  
⌠W-Why...? Why did you do that!?■ She whimpers out, too sad to do anything.  
⌠B-B-B...BECAUSE.■ He says as he turns back and loosk at her, having fake tears in his eyes. But then quickly going away as he finishes talking. ⌠Because it's So funny watching you cry like a baby!■ He laughs even harder at this and falls to the floor, Rolling about as he laughed his butt of.  
Rage built up in Jolts body from the sadness and his laughter. Her body slowly starting to emit with electrical power as she grew furious.  
⌠I...told you...to...leave....ME...ALONE!!■ *she arches her back as power surges from her body, screaming as the power took control of her entirely. She straightens her back but leans down a bit and look at him. Cuddles however, was backing away like a crab, hoping not to be annihilated, Soon tumbling to he feet and running away.  
⌠HELP! HELP!!■ He screams as he rushes to the schools exit. Jolt just stood still, but motions her arms back.  
⌠I wont let you get away...NOT THIS TIME!■ She screams and launches her arms out, then her hands lighting with much electrical power and then shooting enormous rays of thunderous power out at cuddles, which nails him in both the back and the back of the head, and send him flying out of the school building. Cuddles screams as he bursts through the glass of the doors and gets piledrived into the cement, then into the road. After a few seconds of twitching, he laid lifeless.

At the hospital, Jolt and her parents were sitting in Cuddles room. Jolt sat in her chair looking down, sad from what she had done yet happy that she had finally done it. Cuddles stirs and looks at her.  
⌠I'll...G-Get you...D-Dammit...■ He manages to get out. Jolt only smirks before have her arm grabbed and dragged out of the room by her parents.  
⌠That was a bad thing you did Jolt!■ Her mother scolded, a large frown on her face as they walked.  
⌠Oh give her a break Joleen, the guy was pissin' her off so she gave him a nice ass kickin' to show him who's boss!■ His father said excitedly, and other from her mothers, had a large grin on his face.  
⌠Jax, he was bulleted through glass, and then pelted into the cement and then the road!■ She nearly screamed as she shot a devastating glare at her husband.  
⌠Oh, well...■ He stayed silent for a second, sweating. ⌠Ok, so she took it a LITTLE too far, how can you blame her when you've got that little bastard, and every other pest in the school picking on you!?■ He replies to her.  
⌠Well, Jax I just don't want her to turn into anything like those kids; A bully.■ She said sadly, looking at Jolt.  
⌠Mommy, I won't be like them, they're mean.■ Jolt says with a slight smile.  
⌠I know hunny, I know...■ Her mother sighs and continues to walk.

Later that day, They all arrived home, completely worn out. Jolt had been sent to her room for the night after finishing her dinner and desert. She crawled under the covers and nuzzled her pillow before slowly drifting off into a light slumber.

Later that night, around 4 o'clock in the morning, a terrible shriek came from the living room that made Jolt scream and roll out of bed. She poked her head up and quickly rushed out her bedroom door.  
⌠Mommy! Daddy!■ She screams as she heads downstairs. She stops at the bottom of the steps and her eyes widened. In front of her, Large green tentacles were al about, and both her parents were in the middle of the room, her mother shocked and her father holding up his glowing electrical hand, ready to fire at any that came near.  
⌠Get back!■ Her father screams as a whip-like weapon came out of his hand as he spun around in a complete circle, slashing in half any tentacles that it reaches. A loud screeched came from the house, which caused them all to cover there ears. The tentacles fell to the floor as green ooze dripped and splattered out of it. He spun around and to his surprise, his was was being sunk into the floor by a large tentacle, Except any part of her body that touched the floor, melted into a pile of oozing blood. ⌠NO!!■ *shouted his father as he desperately tries to grab his spouses hand, but misses and she disappears along with the tentacles, only leaving a large pile of blood. ⌠NO!! GOD DAMN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!■ *he spun around and continues lashing and shooting bolts of lightning out at every tentacle he spotted.  
Several tentacles shot out of him at a time, but all got cut in half by his whip. Jax spun around just in time that a tentacle had grabbed him. He screamed and tried to cut it up, but failed and his power quickly drained into nothing as he got dissolved into a puddle of blood as his loved one did. Jolt remained at the doorway as the tentacles sunk away into the floor and walls. She stood silent for a second then managed to mutter out a few words.  
⌠M-Mother...F-FATHER!?■ She screams as she bolts over to the two piles of blood and diping her hands in it, when she pulled them out blood was pouring down them. ⌠Mommy...DADDY!!■ She screams. Tears slowly formed in her eyes and poured down her cheeks, then dripping into the enormous pile of blood. Without thinking, she pulled a small book out of her pocket along with a pen and flipped it open before quickly writing, sloppily and misspelled most things.  
⌠Der Diry,  
My parents just got puled inu tha flor, somehow, I thik thea ha-■ Those were the last words she wrote before dropping the diary and dropping to the floor, crying heavily and loudly.  
⌠MOMMY! DADDY! COME BACK!!■ She screams in terror and sadness. Her parents gone forever. 


End file.
